


REAKSJONSVIDEO – KITTENS | HEI BRISKEBY

by hippopotamus



Series: SKAM + kittens [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippopotamus/pseuds/hippopotamus
Summary: Group: HEI BRISKEBY 4 LIFEElias: mama’s fostering more kittens guysMikael: OH MY GOSHWHEN CAN I COME SEEHOW MANY ARE THEREHOW OLD ARE THEYARE THEY FLUFFY





	REAKSJONSVIDEO – KITTENS | HEI BRISKEBY

**Author's Note:**

> guess whos back with more skam + kittens  
> i am not sorry  
> enjoy!

**Group: HEI BRISKEBY 4 LIFE**

**Elias** : mama’s fostering more kittens guys

**Mikael** : OH MY GOSH

WHEN CAN I COME SEE

HOW MANY ARE THERE

HOW OLD ARE THEY

ARE THEY FLUFFY

**Adam** : Mikael chill. You’ve seen kittens before.

**Mikael** : NEVER

**Mutta** : jeez, you’d think he’d be used to kittens by now

**Yousef** : You’ll never be cool if you react to kittens like this, Mik.

**Mikael** : …none of you deserve kittens if ur gna be this mean to me about it

**Elias** : no but listen guys

I was thinking it could be an awesome yt video

kittens and hot boys get viewssssss

**Yousef** : There is no universe in which you can be considered a hot boy, Elias.

**Elias** : Mikael, by gay standards, I’m hot right?

**Mikael** : BISEXUAL, DICKHEAD

but no.no way.

**Yousef** : *high five*

**Mutta** : anyway when can we come over?

**Adam** : Not that you care about kittens or anything Mutta

**Elias** : tomorrow?

**Mikael** : YAAAAASS cant wait

**Elias** :  you’re only allowed in if you admit that I’m hot.

**Mikael** : you asked for my honest opinion and i gave it.

*

Yousef is the first to arrive to Elias’ house, and is let in by Sana, who gives him a little smile and a soft “hei,” before raising her voice to shout “Elias! Yousef is here!”

Yousef grins at her. “How are you, Sana?”

“Good,” she smiles, “you?”

Yousef is about to answer when Elias finally arrives.

“Hey, man, what’s up?” He hugs Yousef in greeting, then looks between Sana and Yousef. “Dude, are you flirting with my sister, _again?_

“I was just saying hi!” Yousef protests, as Sana rolls her eyes and leaves the room.

The doorbell rings again, and this time its Mikael. He enters, arms outstretched, as if he owns the place. “Okay, boys, Here I am. Give me kittens.”

Yousef and Elias both roll their eyes and then pull Mikael in for a group hug.

Mikael is bouncing on his feet when they pull away.

Elias rolls his eyes. “You know where they are, Mikael. Me and Yousef are going to make tea.”

When Elias pulls Yousef towards the kitchen, he knows he’s about to get a stern talking to about _boundaries, Yousef, that’s my sister_.

Around ten minutes later, Mutta and Adam arrive, and the five of them congregate in the room with the kittens, where Mikael is already sitting cross-legged on the floor with three of the five kittens climbing on him, a huge smile on his face.

The five boys eventually settle in a circle, and Elias pulls the camera down from the table and switches it on.

“Alright boys, let’s get this show on the road!” He points the camera at each of the boys in turn, who all grin and wave (save for Mikael, who is too preoccupied with the kittens climbing on him)

“What are we doing today, Elias?” Yousef asks, in an exaggerated voice.

Elias turns the camera back on himself. “Today, we’re playing with kittens!”

All five of them whoop loudly, and then Mikael shushes them. “Stop, you’re scaring the mama cat!”

The sleek grey mama cat that Mikael is speaking of has just lifted her head from her paws lazily, and is glaring at the five of them with yellow eyes. She looks irritated at the noise the boys are making, but you could hardly call her scared.

“Oh, she’s terrified,” Mutta says sarcastically, knocking a shoulder into Mikael. “Absolutely petrified of us.”

“Never seen a cat so scared,” agrees Adam, laughing as Mikael sticks his tongue out at the two of them.

Meanwhile, Elias is filming Yousef, who is giggling softly, because he has just lifted one of the kittens onto his head. It meows, and tries to jump back down, but Yousef holds his hands around it so that it can’t. It continues to meow, increasing in volume with every second, until Yousef does all of their eardrums a favour and places it back on the floor, where it decides to run back and curl up with its mother.

“I’d never be that mean to you guys,” Mikael whispers to the two kittens he has cradled in his arms, placing a kiss on top of each of their heads.

“Do you reckon I could juggle with these kittens?” Adam asks, and no-one is entirely sure if he’s joking.

“No,” says Yousef, shaking his head in exasperation. “ _No_ ,” he says more urgently as Adam reaches for two of the tiny cats.

“Whatever,” Adam grumbles. “I bet I could do it if I tried.” Yousef rolls his eyes and takes one of the cats from Adam to give it a cuddle.

The next thing that Elias directs his camera towards is Mutta dragging a string toy across the floor, which tempts four of the five kittens, including the one that had just been bullied by Yousef, to chase after it wildly, falling over each other in their haste to pounce on the string toy and looking around confused every time Mutta flicks the string up so they can’t see it anymore. The boys, except Mikael, are all giggling excitedly at the kittens.

The fifth kitten is still asleep in Mikael’s arms, and he’s ignoring the rest of the kittens’ (and boys’) antics in favour of whispering softly to it and pressing the occasional kiss to the top of its fluffy little head. Elias zooms the camera in on Mikael’s face and whispers into the microphone “He’s nineteen, if you’re wondering.”

Mutta interrupts the quiet with a yelp as one of the kittens pounces on his arm instead of the string toy.

*

Later, when it’s time for the boys to leave, and they’re all standing to walk out of the room, Elias puts a hand on Mikael’s shoulder and pulls him back from where he was about to walk through the door.

“Put the kitten back, Mikael,” he says sternly.

“What kitten?” Mikael tries to feign innocence, but Elias just raises an eyebrow.

“The one in your front pocket.”

Mikael pouts.

**Author's Note:**

> Huuuuuge thanks to [isi](http://isisisak.tumblr.com) for bein my hype man for this fic and for giving me the idea for Mikael trying to steal a kitten (he WOULD, okay?)  
> Next up in the series – boy squad + kittens. Also coming soon – girl squad + kittens.  
> comments and kudos always welcome!!! i live for dat validation ya feeeeeeel?  
> find me on [tumblr!](http://pansexualmahdidisi.tumblr.com)  
> love always


End file.
